Discovery: A LucahBellez Fic
by VioletViolence21
Summary: Lucahjin is going to visit Donnabellez in Texas for a Con, but when the two others can't make it, things get steamy between Reese and Donna.
1. Chapter 1

Reese shut and locked the door to her apartment and walked to her car. She calmly drove to the airport and checked her baggage. Once she entered the plane and found her seat, however, she could hardly contain her excitement to see some of her friends. She decided she would be too excited to sleep on the plane, so she pulled out her mp3 player and listened to music the whole time.

When she disembarked from the plane, she stretched and walked toward the baggage claim area. She carried her suitcases outside. She got out her phone and texted Donna telling her that she was ready to be picked up.

She was so glad Donna was picking her up. She always got along with Donna really well. Not to mention she had somewhat of a girl crush on Donna.

"Well, a little more than somewhat." Reese whispered, smiling.

Her breath caught as she spotted Donna's car pulling up to where she was. She stepped forward and waved.

"Hey Donna!" Reese said as she stepped into Donna's car.

"Hi Reese! How are you, Girl?" Donna asked.

"I'm doing good. A bit of jet lag but other than that, I'm good."

"Thanks for coming to this with me."

"No problem... When is Tyler getting in?" Reese asked.

"Tyler just called me and told me he can't make it. His father was pissed at him for something and threatened to take away his college money if he went."

Reese just looked at Donna. Tyler's family would always confuse her.

"Didn't his father do something like this once before?" Reese inquired.

"Yeah. He mentioned that during a Mario Galaxy Versus Episode." Donna said, "So I guess it's just us three this time."

"Two. Josh is feeling really sick. He sold his ticket to someone."

"Really?" Donna asked.

"Afraid so."

"Well, at least there's you!"

"Hell Yeah!"

"Girl's week out!"

"Yep."

As Donna drove to her apartment, Reese couldn't help but glance at Donna's beautiful, round breasts. They were so perfect.

"Reese?"

"Huh? What?" Reese said, now alert and looking into Donna's chocolate brown eyes.

"You were staring at my chest."

"Oh. Sorry." Reese said. "I was just kind of thinking."

"About my boobs?"

"No! I... I..." Reese tried to think of a response but ended up just looking out the window.

"It's alright Reese." Donna sighed, "I know."

"You know what?"

"That you like me as more than a friend."

Reese's face became flushed. She could feel her heartbeat speed up.

"Donna, I..."

"Reese, it's okay. I like you, too." Donna said longingly.

"You do?!"

"Yes." Donna said tensely.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I could ask the same thing of you!"

"I was afraid to, Donna! I thought you wouldn't like me back and I didn't want to end our friendship."

"How much courage do you think it took for me to tell you just now?"

"A lot. But Donna..."

"Hush..."

Donna screeched into the parking lot of her apartment complex, put the car into park, and pulled Reese's face into her hands and kissed her.

The kiss was deep and filled with overdue love. It was the most passionate kiss either of the two had ever had. Reese was more than a little disappointed when Donna pulled away.

"You are so gorgeous." Donna said, brushing away a strand of hair from Reese's face.

"Likewise." Reese smiled.

They got out of the car and made their way into Donna's apartment.

Donna took Reese's hand and pulled her into an embrace.

Reese held onto Donna for dear life, sobbing into her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Love?"

"I'm just so happy." Reese said, smiling and gazing at Donna through glistening tears.

"So am I." Donna replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Safety and Consent

The kisses Donna was placing on Reese's body were going lower and lower and becoming more flirtatious in nature until Donna kneeled in front of Reese.

Caressing Reese's voluptuous behind, Donna looked up and asked the question she had been waiting so long to ask.

"May I?"

"No, Donna. This is all going too fast." Reese frowned.

Slack-jawed, Donna stared at Reese's serious face.

"I just want to make sure that when we do this, we are safe and ready." Reese explained.

"I understand, Reese." Donna stood up and although she did understand, she was more than a little disappointed.

"I'm glad you understand. Also notice I said when we do this. Not if."

Donna flashed a devious grin.

"You wanna head to the convention soon?"

"Donna, I'm not sure we should publicly be together at this convention. We might attract some very unwanted attention."

"Oh, nonsense."

"What if someone recognizes us?"

"I don't care. They'll find out soon enough."

"I guess that's true."

"Then let's go."

"Alright."

Donna drove to the convention center with Reese in the passenger's side. When they found a place to park Donna leaned over and kissed Reese on the lips.

"I don't think this is normal." Reese said.

"What's not normal?" Donna said, her breath catching.

"The way you make me feel when we kiss. It's magical."

"It's called love, Reese." Donna exhaled laughter.

"I know. And it's the best feeling ever." Reese said, resting her head on Donna's shoulder.

"It sure is." Donna sighed contentedly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the passenger's side window.

Donna rolled down the window just a crack. It was a man about age twenty or so.

"Aren't you guys Donnabellez and Lucahin?"

A sigh of relief escaped Reese's lips as Donna said, "Are you a fan?"

"I'm a huge fan of both of your Let's Plays."

"Well, as I'm sure you are aware of, Reese needs to rest periodically. And now is one of those moments. So if you wait for us at the entrance to the convention center, we'd be happy to pose for pictures and talk to you."

"Oh. Of course. Feel better, Lucah!"

"Thank you." Donna said.

The man walked away into the dimly lit parking garage.

"I want to tell him the truth when we see him again." Reese said.

"Why?" Donna asked incredulously.

"Because our fans deserve the truth."

"Alright."

"Let's head out."

They quickly approached the entrance and saw the man siting on a bench. He glanced up from a book he was reading. A slow smile spread across his lips.

"Hello." Reese said, sitting next to the man.

"Hi Lucah." He sputtered nervously.

Donna took the spot next to Reese.

"What's your name?" Reese asked him.

"Bobbie."

"Well, Bobbie, there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" He asked, obviously concerned by Reese's serious tone.

"We were not completely honest with you back there. The truth is..." Reese continued.

"Reese and I have begun dating... each other." Donna finished.

"Oh." Bobbie said.

"You can't tell anyone just yet. We have yet to announce it on our channels or even at all."

"Of course, Lucah. I would never out you or Donna. Or anyone for that matter."

"Why don't you hang with us for awhile?" Donna said, surprising everyone including herself.

"S... Sure!"


End file.
